Forever Tears
by Assassin of the Blue Rose
Summary: "Everybody says I'm crazy, and even my therapist says I'm just denying her death, but I have never been more sure than anything in my life, there has to be a connection between those kids and Jeanne... and I knew exactly where to start looking, I guess I was off to spend five nights at Freddy's."


_So I've finally worked up the courage to write a fanfiction after quite some time, honestly my English class at school has made me slightly afraid of writing anything in fear it will be bad regardless. So I hope you like it, please review and favorite if you do :)_

* * *

><p>"Juni! Juni! You ready yet?!" I heard my mother call from downstairs, making me nearly miss my eyelashes with my mascara.<p>

"Nearly Mum!" I called back, checking over my make-up one last time in the mirror. I had tried my best to cover up the rings around my eyes from the sleepless nights, but no amount of foundation could hide my sorrow. Hearing the bathroom door creak open behind me, I turned around to look at my mother. Like me, she was dressed all in black, a simplistic black little number with an outlandish black hat. As for me, I was wearing blue jeans with a black zip-up hoodie, and over the top of that was a white denim, sleeveless jacket. My mother gave me a look "What happened to that dress I bought you?"

"That was more of a party dress than a funeral dress mum, besides, I have a feeling she wouldn't want me looking like a goth at her funeral anyway," I managed to smile.

"I suppose you're right, well, if you want to wear that you can, if you think that's what Jeanne would have wanted," I knew on any other day she would have yelled at me, but at this point she was probably glad I was even talking to her. Ever since Jeanne died, I had hardly spoken to anyone, and when the jury had delivered their verdict at the trial, It would be a miracle if I even spoke at all. "Come on," My mother smiled and held her arm out to me, which I took and she led me out of the bathroom and downstairs to the car after we retrieved our bags.

The car ride felt like an eternity, and I couldn't help but think about all that had happened within the space of only a month. Weeks ago, my best friend Jeanne was found dead at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant. She'd taken the job for the summer so she could raise some more cash to put into her car fund, and she was asked to work a late night shift at the creepy-ass restaurant for about a week until the night watchman came back from his vacation. On the fifth night though, she was killed.

Her parents filed a case against the owners of the Pizza place for manslaughter, since the animatronics apparently fell on her all at once when she had come back from the bathroom. As her friend, I was asked to testify since she did call me a few times on the nights, but the defense got off on the fact that they were being shut down at the end of the year for unsanitary conditions. I object on the grounds of bullshit! Manslaughter, seriously?! No, animatronics do not fall over all in the same direction at the exact same time onto a person, that shit just doesn't happen. What do I think? I think she was murdered, and the owner is in on it. I… Okay I really don't know why anybody would want Jeanne dead, but still! Not to mention other people, kids, have gone missing from the pizza place too. Everybody says I'm crazy, and even my therapist says I'm just denying it, but I have never been more sure than anything in my life, there has to be a connection between those kids and Jeanne.

The funeral wasn't a quiet affair to say the least, the press had jumped at the chance to slam Freddy's again and a lot of reporters were at the funeral much to my mother's and Jeanne's parent's annoyance. Most of them were respectful though, and after a prayer, emotional speeches and a few hymns, I couldn't help but think that this is not what Jeanne would have wanted. All this depressing talk of the afterlife, how she was a nice girl, all this black? No, not Jeanne at all, she would have hated this, probably joked about how boring it was by falling asleep. I saw a few people crying, and I couldn't help but feel guilty about how I wasn't crying, I felt like I should be, but I wasn't. When we went outside to lower her coffin into her grave, even the tombstone wasn't all that great. It was just a gray rock with writing on it really, she would have wanted something people would look at and think 'Thats kinda funny for a gravestone' like an elephant or something. As time ticked on, I asked to stay behind whilst everybody else either went home or to the dinner Jeanne's parents were hosting in honor of her memory. Though that sounded more like Jeanne's thing, I had a feeling it would be equally as depressing as the funeral service. I could always catch the bus home anyway and I could call my mother from my phone.

I knelt down in front of the gray stone and smiled "Well that was shit," I joked sarcastically "But at least you're popular," exhaling out of my nose, I couldn't hold it in anymore, the hand that had been touching the top of the grave turned into a fist "I...This entire thing is bullshit, I know it is, you were killed on accident were you Jeanne? No, you… you were murdered, why doesn't anybody believe it when I say it though?! I'm not crazy! You were murdered! Murdered!" I cried out in desperation, almost as if she were still there. I couldn't go on like this, with the others believing the lies of the restaurant's owner and lawyer. Even though it was still open to the public for the time being, I had to do something to prove that Freddy's were responsible before it closed down, and Jeanne would be lost forever.

"Don't worry Jeanne, I'll make this right, I promise," I whispered to the stone, resting my cheek on it. As we would in life, I pecked the grave with my lips before I stood up.

As I walked away from the graveyard, I found my steps were determined, the fire in my heart burning more so that ever before, I was going to prove to the world Jeanne was murdered and those responsible would be punished, and I knew exactly where to start.

I was off to spend five night at Freddy's.


End file.
